Regret Revenge
by Mill Qs
Summary: Samantha Manson; Goth, ultra recyclo vegitarian, rich and dating Danny Fenton- the hero of Earth. She's faught countless ghosts, gone out into protests and tackled ridiculous amounts of homework, but when her twin sister comes back to Amity with a vengance, things get out of control and Danny gets stuck in the middle of their war! DxS T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a hot day at Casper High; as the sun beat down on the school. It was summer, and the ghost fighting trio got together at a lunch table inside the cafeteria. Sam was acting strange today, angry and distant. She didn't even listen to the lesson in English class Lancer was giving on Goth poetry. The two sophomores knew something was up.

"What's up, Sam?" asked Danny Fenton. He and Sam had been dating for the past five months and were doing very well. He carried his lunch over to the table she and Tucker were sitting at; she looked mad. He had to be really careful with his words in these situations or else bad things could happen. "Did something happen, Sam? You seem out of it."

She slammed her fork down on the table loudly, startling the boys in front of her. "My sister's coming!" she gritted through her teeth.

"You have a sister?!" Tucker and Danny yelled simultaneously. They were both shocked, as they tried to imagine another version of Sam. She nodded in response and took an angry bite out of her veggie burger.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

"Because she's an evil devil spawn," she said frankly. "I've hated her since I first met her, which is all my life since we're twins."

The two dark haired boys were definitely not expecting this. How could she have had a twin sister and never even tell them? Danny decided to inquire more about this evil devil spawn sister of hers. "Why are we _just_finding out about this?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know about her," Sam said. She crossed her arms and glared at Paulina as the Latino walked arrogantly up to Danny.

"Hey, _Danny_," she purred.

"Hey Paulina," said everyone at the table except Sam.

"Danny, you _have_to come to my party on Friday! I have a dress I picked out _just for you_," she insisted seductively, earning a slight blush on Danny's face.

"Sorry, _Paulina_," Sam intervened, "but Danny has a date on Friday." Sam stood, crossing her arms while Paulina gave her a dirty look and stormed away.

"So why do you hate your sister so much?" Tucker asked, trying to lessen the tension.

She sighed as she went into detail about her sister."When we were kids, I hated her. She always stole everything from me, told everyone bad things about me, she did everything in the book and worse things. She even stole my first boyfriend!" Danny scowled when she said first boyfriend.

"Wait! I'm not your first boyfriend?" Danny asked, pointing at himself.

"I was like seven, Danny! And that's not the point. She was a total monster to me, but everyone loved her anyway, .I couldn't take it anymore so I told my parents that if they truly loved me, she had to go. They sent her to a private school in London," she said furiously. "That's around the time I met you guys."

"Wow, Sam. Did you really hate your sister so much?" Tucker asked.

"She hired someone to _kidnap_me," she growled.

Tucker and Danny's eyes opened in shock for the third time that day."What?!"

"And don't think that's the worst of it," Sam muttered.

"What's the worst of it?" Tucker boldly asked.

"She taped me onto an unstable roller coaster."

Tucker pulled out his PDA and searched something. "Wait, _you're_'Girl Taped to Rollercoaster?'And that kid who went missing for three days?" he asked, shoving his PDA in her face. The screen had a newspaper article with a girl about six years old who was crying at the front of a fast moving rollercoaster

Sam was surprised Tucker found her so quickly, but then again, there weren't many kidnappings or rollercoaster tapings in Amity Park, so it would likely be simple to find the articles. "If you see a girl who looks like me, avoid and escape," she warned.

"Come on, Sam, what if she's changed? She could want to apologize to you for those things," Danny reasoned.

"She's coming after you first, Danny."

"Why would she do that, Sam?"

"Because, Danny! You're my boyfriend and she wants whatever I have!" Sam yelled.

Danny looked skeptical, but decided to try to calm the Goth down. "Sam, I have ghost powers, I can handle myself."

"She's not going to try to hurt you, she's going to try and turn you against me," she said knowingly.

[make new paragraph]Out of nowhere, a sharp, blasting scream was heard. A blonde girl ran to the benches to hug a black haired girl. They seemed like complete opposites; the golden haired teen was wearing a light turquoise camisole with a pair of tan capris and white flats. The Goth, who was being squished, wore a black tank top that stopped at her midsection, a plaid skirt, purple leggings, a black choker and black combat boots.

"Sammy! I missed you so much!" she yelled.

The blonde's clutch on Sam's body tightened as Sam restrained herself from killing her sister. She harshly yanked herself out of her twin's grip and gave a fake smile. "Hey, Ally," she said.

"Oh my gosh, Sammy! Your hair –what happened?" she asked disdainfully.

"I'm Goth now, Ally. I see _you're_the same," Sam replied hatefully.

"Aren't _you_the boy who saved the world?! Wow! Can I have your autograph?" Sam's sister exclaimed, pointing to Danny.

Danny looked to Sam and back to the girl; they were complete opposites, yet looked almost identical. "Um yeah, I'm Danny," he said awkwardly, signing a piece of paper she pulled out.

"My name is Allyson Manson and I think you're awesome!" she chirped.

"Uhh thanks."

"So can you show me your ghost powers?"

"Sorry, but not unless there's a ghost around," he said.

"Awww," she whined. "How 'bout next time?" she asked expectantly.

"Sure?"

"Great!" Allyson squeaked.

"So, Ally, how long are you staying?" Sam intervened. _'Not long I hope,'_Sam thought spitefully.

"Um I think until the end of October," she replied absently, staring at Danny, eying him up and down. _'I'm going to get him,'_she thought evilly.

**(A/N): Hai :D Thanks for reading my not-over-yet FF! Reviews and critisizm are really welcome :) DxS **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sam?" Danny repeated. "What are you doing?"

Sam just sat on the bench, staring at a tree. "Nothing," she sighed. They were at the empty park as Danny slid into the seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she nuzzled into it affectionately. "I just don't want to go home yet."

"Come on, Sam, you can't hide out here forever," he reasoned.

"I know… I just can't stand it anymore, Danny. _They've_ teamed up on me and it's scary."

"Who?"

"My mom and Allyson," she shuddered at the thought of them pushing another floral dress into her face.

"You really don't like your family much, do you?"

"Not one bit."

They sat for another twenty minutes, chatting away until another figure approached them. "Hey, guys." He stepped into the light to reveal his scrawny body. "Your mom's looking for you by the way," he said.

"Thanks," Sam said miserably.

"Hey, Tuck." Danny walked over to the boy wearing the beret.

"Hey, Danny, I found out more about the ghost from yesterday," he took out his PDA and used his stylus to scroll the page. "Apparently, his name is Ryloe and he's pretty strong. He doesn't have a face like Amorpho, but doesn't shape shift. He's pretty powerful, and can be controlled to anyone who can get their hands on his watch."

"You guys ran into Ryloe?" Sam asked, confused.

Danny was about to tell Sam about his run in with a new ghost, but a chilling breath came out instead. His ghost sense was acting up, which meant there was a ghost around. Instinctively, he stood as two bright rims of light came and disappeared in his middle, revealing him as a white haired boy with glowing green eyes and black tights.

He looked around and saw a pale man- like figure approach them; he had no face, no clothes, just the build of a man. "Danny Phantom," he boomed. "I've come for you."

"What do you want?" Danny asked, floating to him.

The ghost didn't respond; he just launched himself at the teenager. Danny dodged the attack and shot an energy blast at him. The body flew back into a tree and disappeared. Danny scanned the park for signs of the ghost, but couldn't locate him and found himself on the ground, wrestling the blank body.

Before he could react, Danny was hit by a blue beam and fell back into the ground further. He could hear Sam calling for him as his eyes glowed brighter. _'I won't lose!'_ he thought. He become intangible and walked through the other ghost. When he became tangible, he sent a cold energy blast at his enemy, causing him to freeze.

Ryloe broke out of the ice and charged at Danny and trapped him in an energy sphere. "Tuck, the thermos!" Danny yelled.

Tucker fumbled, going through his bag, looking for the Fenton thermos. "Got'cha," he smiled and pointed it at the blank body.

"Now, Tucker!" Danny escaped the strange ball by creating a huge ice shield that shattered the opponent's cage and threw Ryloe to the other side of the park. The dazed ghost was sucked into the thermos before he could react. "Well that was over fast. You guys ok?" Tucker and Sam nodded. "What were you saying again?" Danny asked, transforming into his human form again.

"His name is Ryloe and he's a ghost who's probably being controlled," Sam said. "I've read about him in a book and if it's right, he's really powerful."

Danny walked over to Sam and kissed her cheek. "Go home, Sam." Sam complied to Danny's wishes as she trudged begrudgingly to her house.

Danny turned to his African American friend and asked, "If he's being controlled, won't his master come and look for him?"

"Who cares, dude?" Tucker asked coolly.

0-0-0-0-0

Danny walked down to his basement, thermos in hand. The messiness of the lab indicated that his mother hadn't been down for a few days. He rolled his eyes as he walked past the table; ghost hunting inventions strewn all over the table and half eaten food was everywhere.

The raven haired halfa walked to Fenton portal and attached the ghost trapping soup container onto the connector. Usually, there was a beep with lights signaling that the ghost has been transferred into the ghost world, but there was nothing. Puzzled, he took the contraption and pressed random buttons, banged at the metal, but nothing happened; there was nothing wrong with the Fenton portal, but the ghost didn't move into the other world.

He took the soup container and pressed the green button for release. Again, nothing happened. Danny now realized the ghost was gone and panicked, calling Tucker. "Tucker, the ghost is gone!"

"What?"

"I said the ghost from earlier, Ry- something, is gone!" Danny yelled.

"Calm down, Danny."

"How can I calm down? This ghost is on the loose somewhere and he escaped the Fenton thermos!"

Tucker went silent for a minute and said, "Maybe he just went back to his master."

"I have a bad feeling, Tuck."

"Get some sleep, Danny. You'll be fine in the morning," Tucker said as he hung up.

Feeling uneasy, Fenton went up to his room and sat at his computer. After a few failed spelling attempts, Danny managed to Google 'Ryloe'. His search results led him to a ghost fanatic's website by 'reliable sources'. Danny scoffed, but read on, needing as much information as possible.

_Ryloe, the powerful ghost servant is said to be a faceless ghost with a pale white outline. His powers consist of:_

_Energy beams_

_Spherical traps_

_Super strength_

_Telekinesis _

_Duplication… and six more_

_Ryloe's tale has been told for centuries; the blank man who can be controlled by anyone. It is said that his watch allows the holder to have power over the ghost. He searches for his precious watch until he is summoned to his new master. The watch has been stolen from Ryloe for centuries._

Danny read all he could gather on 'Ryloe'; whether the sources were right or wrong, he couldn't take the chance of facing him clueless. He sat there, researching, looking for anything he could find. He was oblivious to the fact there was someone watching him…

**(A/N): hai! Sorry it took so long for me to update! It was just so hectic with random stuff popping up all over :/**

**Well… stay tuned for the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to:**

**jinx1211, Zinnia99, Samantha Vartouhi, popie92, SamXDanny, DannySamLover20, DannyPhantomluver2 for reviewing!**

**Airbenderavatar****, ****DannyPhantomluver2****, ****DannySamLover20****, ****Nessoog****, ****Peanutbenna****, ****Samantha Vartouhi****, ****pupgirl123****, ****popie92**** and ****samanthafenton77**** for favoriting!**

**samanthafenton77****, ****Airbenderavatar****, ****DannyPhantomluver2****, ****DannySamLover20****, ****Nessoog****, ****Peanutbenna****, ****Samantha Vartouhi****, ****pupgirl123****, ****Liberty's Daughter****, ****animexmanga23****, ****jh831****, ****mandeepeace****, ****nycorrall**** and ****popie92**** for following!**

Chapter 3

Allyson Manson walked into the kitchen, humming absentmindedly. Her blonde hair swished from side to side as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. As she poured her morning juice, she thought about Danny Phantom. _'He was kinda cute,' _she mused. _'Maybe I should ask him out or something.'_

"Allyson!" Sam shouted. "How long are you going to stand there?"

The blonde gritted her teeth, but smiled sweetly at the Goth. "Sorry, Sammy! I was thinking about this guy and got distracted." She put down her orange juice and hugged her sister. "So what'cha doing today?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm going to school."

"Awwww… can I come?"

"No." Ally pursed her lips. "Mother wants to go shopping with you."

Instantly, Allyson's mood lifted as she squealed. Sam covered her ears and tried to slip out of the house unnoticed. "Sam, wait!" the other teen ran to the door with a paper bag in hand. "You forgot your lunch."

"I'll buy lunch."

"Come on, Sammy! I worked really hard on this!"

Sam stared suspiciously at the other girl, took a wary glance at the harmless looking offering and received it. She opened the bag and cautiously and saw nothing but an apple, soda and a tomato sandwich. Still wary of her sister's "kindness", Sam tossed the lunch into a compost bin on her way to school, only sparing the soda. Seeing the rude treatment of her homemade lunch, Allyson decided to disregard her twin's wish and accompany her to school; she could go shopping later.

She ran out of the house in the cutest summer dress she could find and rushed out the door. Unable to catch up with the raven haired Goth, she decided to observe her behind the corner of a building. She watched her interact with an African American boy she remembered to be Tucker, walking with him to a building with "Fenton Works" along its wall. There, the ghost boy she'd become infatuated with came out.

"Hey, Tuck," she heard him say, walking over to his two friends. He wrapped his arm around the girl, pulling her into a hug and kissing her quickly. "Morning, Sam."

Allyson watched as her sister reciprocated the greeting, leaving the blonde speechless and angry. _'What the hell? Those two are _dating_?'_ she thought, infuriated. _'No, that's impossible. Danny would never like a girl like that!'_

She came back to her senses when she saw the trio walk away. Ally trailed them until they got to school; it was early, so not many people were around. The girl concealed behind two large garbage cans walked onto the sidewalk, purposely stumbling a few meters behind them. She let out a shriek as her hands met the ground.

As expected, Danny and Tucker looked behind them and saw the distressed girl and stuck out their hands.

"Thank you," she said, taking Danny's hand. "Sammy, you threw out the lunch I made you so I made you a new one." She stuck out a bag that Sam could have sworn wasn't there before. A confused expression spread across Sam's face as she looked inside, finding the exact same thing from before. "It's ok, though; I know you just didn't want to hurt my feelings." She looked to the two other spectators and said, "She does it all the time; I give her something she doesn't like and she only takes it to spare my feelings. I'm such a bad sister! I don't know anything that she likes!"

Danny gave Sam a disapproving look, urging her to apologize. Sam sighed and dully said, "Sorry, Allyson. I appreciate the thought." She rolled her eyes at the other girls tear filled ones. _'She's a pretty convincing actress,' _she thought wryly.

"Do you mean it? I'll try harder to be the best sister to you! I promise I'll make it up to you for being so stupid in the past," she said, pulling Sam into a painful hug.

The girl trapped in her sister's tight grip grimaced and repeated a mantra in her head, _'It's bad to kill… it's bad and illegal to kill.'_ The bell signaling the start of first period rung, pulling the three highschoolers away from freedom- or in Sam's case, the devil.

Before Allyson left the school, she heard Danny say to Sam, "She doesn't seem so bad, Sam," followed by agreement from Tucker.

"Ryloe!" a dark figure called.

"Yes, Master." He bowed slightly.

"You're late."

"I apologize, now what must I do?"

The shadow of Ryloe's master moved toward him, giving him a wicked grin. "I want you to attack Casper High tomorrow morning at exactly 10 o'clock. Attack Danny Phantom and everyone you see, even me. Now leave."

"Yes, Master," he complied, flying off to another part of the city.

**(A/N): Sorry bout the short chapter! I promise the next one will be super interesting ;) I have a few ideas in mind. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny Fenton sat, bored out of his mind, trying to concentrate on whatever the class was doing. He was in math class if he remembered correctly, not that he really cared. The halfa looked to the clock and read 9:30 am. Ugh.

School was always a bore, but ever since his identity was exposed, the teachers decided he was smart and gave him a 75% or higher no matter how terribly he failed. At first, it was awesome but after a while, there was nothing to come to school for. It didn't matter if he even came or not, they all just wanted to get on his good side- except Lancer (of course).

The popularity was irritating and not at all like the attention everyone given him when he "dated Paulina". There were crowds constantly gathering around him, trying to tear him apart for an autograph or a picture. There was also the harassment Sam got for being his girlfriend. You'd think that people would leave the Hero of Earth's girlfriend alone, but really, they just got more vicious. Paulina kept going after her, of course, reporters and journalists hunted her down to get the scoop on Danny Phantom's love life, and there was also his mass group of anti- fans berating the Goth.

And so, there he sat, in math class, dozing off until there was a chilling sensation rising up in his chest. He let go of the cloud and looked around for the ghost. Not seeing it, Danny raised his hand and excused himself from the class.

When he reached the outside of the school, he saw a familiar head of blonde sitting on one of the lunch benches.

"Allyson?" he called.

Said girl turned her head to see Danny. She smiled at him warmly, gesturing him over. "What are you doing out here?" she asked sweetly.

"I felt a ghost nearby and wanted to check it out. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see Sammy, but I'm not sure what time her lunch is…" she trailed off to check her watch. It read 9:50 am. _'Perfect. Now I just have to keep him talking…'_

"I should probably go look now," he said, walking the opposite direction. "Oh yeah, and lunch is at 12:35."

Allyson stood up and followed him. "Maybe I could come with you?" She looked at her watch again. "It's only 9:53 and I have a lot of free time. I promise not to get in the way," she pleaded, looking up at him with puppy- dog eyes. She clasped her hands together and smiled expectantly.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what to do. It could get dangerous, but if he doesn't take her, she will probably follow him and get even more hurt. He nodded, causing the Manson to let out a small squeal. It was strange seeing his girlfriend's face on the body of her polar opposite. The bubbly and kind girl was an interesting character that Danny couldn't help but like.

"So where's the ghost?" she asked, looking all around. Her blonde hair blew with the slight breeze, causing Danny's eyes to constantly flicker to it. For a moment, Danny thought he preferred blonde over black, then shook the thought away. What was he thinking? Was he starting to _like_ his girlfriend's sister?

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by another cold breath. "I think he's over there." Danny pointed to behind the school.

"He…?"

"There's a ghost named Ryloe that keeps showing up and I have a funny feeling that this is him." He quickly went ghost and took a defensive stance in front of the blonde. A few moments of silence led to a _Bang_ behind the school.

Danny lifted himself higher into the air to spot the ectoplasm- filled being from the air. After a few minutes of waiting in the air, Danny heard a bloodcurdling scream from where he left Ally. Shooting back down to the ground, Danny found the pale ghost attacking the girl. Just when he is about to let out an energy blast, he suddenly found himself trapped inside a sphere of energy. The glowing purple orb held Danny so tight he couldn't get free.

The next thing he knew, Allyson was beating the ghost with just her hands! She then grabbed a bench and pulled a piece of wood clean off with ridiculous strength. The girl started to bludgeon the suddenly still ghost, cursing and berating him. Shocked, all the halfa could do was watch with an incredulous expression.

When Ryloe finally retreated and Danny was freed, Allyson dropped the splintering wood. Danny could have sworn he saw her eyes flash red before she fainted.

_What the heck is going on?_

**(A/N): Another chapter down! Sorry for the late update and super short chapter, but gosh, school is such a pain! I barely get any writing done anymore :( Oh well... I kinda didnt like this chapter all that much though 'cuz Allyson keeps getting in between everything! Oh, and if you want to see a blonde Sam pic, I'd bee happy to upload one. **

**So what did you guys think? Is Allyson Ryloe's master, or is someone else behind this? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a chapter but I wanted to give you guys the link to the Allyson picture... It's not all that good cuz I'm not a very good photoshopper but I hope it kinda gives you an idea of what she looks like. Btw I forgot to mention that Allyson's eyes are blue. **

millqs. tumblr. com

be sure to take out the spaces!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Two teenagers lay side by side as they watched the blue sky progressively darken. Sam, the girl on the right, had a look of absolute serenity as she stared up at the sky with a small smile. Her companion, Danny, had a similar look on his face, though his eyes were directed at her. Her short, raven hair mussed as she turned to face the boy with bright eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You just look beautiful," he admitted, a light blush tingeing his cheeks.

She blushed as well, turning away awkwardly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

They lapsed into another bout of silence, only hearing the evening crickets and their own breaths. There wasn't a lot to say in that moment; there was never much to say at all. The two understood each other enough not to need speech to connect them, though Danny was a bit slower most of the time.

As the night grew darker, the park light flickered on, telling her that it was time to leave. Sam got up and dusted the dirt off of her skirt. She chuckled when she saw Danny's sleeping form curled up next to his schoolbag.

"Danny," she said, shaking him lightly, "wake up." When he continued his slumber, she rolled her eyes and tried again; he stirred but didn't get up. She suddenly got a playful smile and crouched down to his face. She took a moment to take in his handsome features; he had the cutest nose, no stubble, and kissable lips. Sam leant in closer, pecking him on the lips. Not a moment too soon, his eyes slowly opened. _'Worked like a charm,'_ she thought, satisfied with herself.

Danny yawned and stretched a bit before smiling at Sam. "What time is it?" he asked.

Sam took out her cell phone and checked the time. "8 o'clock."

Danny helped Sam up and started walking down the sidewalk. The silence was broken when Danny said, "I don't think Allyson's that bad."

Sam stopped and gave Danny the most intense death glare. The boy stiffened under his girlfriend's choking gaze. "She's gotten to you," she surmised, clenching her hands into fists.

"You've got to stop being so paranoid, Sam," he scolded.

Sam threw her arms in the air. "You're supposed to be on my side, Danny! Would I lie to you about her?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe you don't know her like you think you do," he countered. "She could have changed."

The Goth raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips. "People don't just change 180 degrees!"

"Sam," Danny cooed, taking her hand, "I think you're overreacting."

Sam pulled her hand out of the blue eyed boy's hand as if it were touched by acid and scowled at him. "Maybe you're just under reacting," she hissed before she stalked off.

"Sam!" he called without success. He ran to catch up to her but froze when he saw the look on her face; it was filled with anger and disappointment. A face he saw often on her these days. He watched her walk home alone, feeling guilt and concern bubble up inside him.

* * *

Sam opened her locker, thinking back to the night before. _'Why does everyone side with her?'_ she thought to herself angrily. _'What makes her so special?'_ As she slammed the door shut, she saw Tucker approach her.

"Did Danny send you?" she asked grumpily.

"No, why would he?" he asked.

The raven haired teen exhaled a sigh, expressing her discontentment. "We had another fight last night."

"What was it about this time?" the African American questioned as they walked down the hallway.

"It was about Allyson." Exasperated, Sam heaved another sigh.

"What's up with you and your sister anyway?" Samantha tossed Tucker an annoyed scowl. "Ok, bad question. But really, Sam, you shouldn't be like this. You're letting what happened in the past get in between you and Danny."

"Whatever, Dr. Phil," she snapped. "When did you start making sense, anyway?" she asked, slightly surprised at his unexpected wisdom.

Tucker shrugged, obviously used to Sam's bad moods. "Being mayor kinda calls for it, I guess."

"Isn't hard to go back and forth between school and city hall?"

He shrugged again. "The teachers never give me any homework so I have time."

"So what are you doing here? You aren't coming to my science class, are you?"

"Nope," he replied. "Oh, hey, Danny." The boy waved to the raven haired halfa as he strode toward them.

"Hey, Tuck, hey, Sam." When he moved in for his morning kiss, Sam shot him a frown, forcing him to retreat. "Sam, we need to talk."

She raised her brow suspiciously. "What do we need to talk about?" Danny gave her a pleading glance that she just couldn't ignore. "Fine, but science is starting in ten minutes."

Her boyfriend's eyes brightened at her compliance as he led her away from their best friend. When they found a quiet corner of the hallway, Danny turned to her with mixed emotions. On one hand, he wanted her to make up with her sister and not hate her, but on the other, she had the right to be a bit wary of the blonde. He honestly didn't know what to say, so he settled for just looking into her violet eyes.

"What were you going to say?" she asked with arms crossed in front of her body.

"Sam, I get that you're a little suspicious about Allyson, but she's your sister. You've got to talk to her."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't like her, big deal. I hate Paulina, but I don't hear any complaints about that."

"Paulina's… not worth it…" he said lamely, sweating a bit.

Sam's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"That's not the point. All I'm saying is that you should at least talk to her before you make the decision to hate her."

"Why are you so bent on trying to get me and my sister to make up? Just leave it alone, Danny." She started walking away, frustrated at everything. She knew she wasn't helping anyone by being so obstinate, but she really couldn't help it. Why was she the one who was being paranoid? Why was she labeled the villain? Sam discarded all of her thoughts and walked into her classroom, apologizing to the absent teacher and students.

Where was everyone?

**(A/N): Dun dun dun… So sorry for the late update, but I just didn't have any inspiration. I hate when you need to write and you just can't! Writer's block is a bitch.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The classroom was completely empty, Sam noted as she walked into the biology lab. She put her things down and waited, looking to the clock every little while. Now, it was already 9:04 AM, yet there wasn't a soul inside the classroom. Confused by the lack of chattering students and late teachers, the Goth stepped out to the hallway to find it devoid of any life. Now thoroughly annoyed, she walked to the other side of the hall, checking the other classes for anyone. Once she reached the main doors of the building, she heard a faint cheering coming from the outside. Once she exited the school, Sam could see what all the commotion was about.

In the middle of the quad, there were students throwing water balloons, shooting water guns at each other and sipping cold drinks, uncaring that their non waterproof clothing were getting soaked. The teachers were angrily yelling at the delinquents to stop only to be drenched with water. Searching for a familiar face, Sam dodged the onslaught of various liquids coming from all sides to the designated 'Safe Spot'. In the middle of a group of mostly girls, there were the popular kids fawning over a single girl; a single blonde, stupid, terrible girl who was basking in her newfound popularity.

"Sammy!" she squealed, jumping up to hug her. "You're not having fun?" she asked, faking disappointment.

"No I'm not," the other twin gritted out. "Why are you here?"

Allyson put on a bright smile and cocked her head to the side, seemingly bemused. "I wanted to give your classmates a 'good job for making it through the year' party. We did it all the time in Louisiana."

"Well we don't do it here. Get rid of all this stuff!"

"But everyone's having so much fun!"

"Yeah, Goth Freak!" Paulina agreed, standing up with her arms crossed. "Go away if you don't like the party," she growled with her annoyingly nasal voice.

"Argh!" Sam shouted, making her way into the school to retrieve her schoolbag.

Thankfully inside, the dark haired teen threw her clenched fist into a locker, noticeably denting the metal. Now calmer than five minutes ago, Sam opened her locker and took out her book bag, filling it with anything she could get her hands on. Once done, she slammed the door shut and stalked out the school, not noticing the water balloon flying her way.

"Look out!" a voice yelled, just as the offending projectile hit her square in the face. Now drenched like the rest of the school- though a lot angrier- Sam glared frighteningly at the tan Latino that stood a few feet away, smirking.

She was just about to stomp over to her and gag her to death with her bare hands when the voice spoke again.

"Let it go, Sam," they said.

When she whizzed around to face the person, she was _not _in the mood to talk. She recognized the voice as Christopher Donovan, her idiot science project partner who barely ever showed up to school, or more importantly, science class. They were paired up by the teacher and supposed to be doing a summative project about air pollution, but he hasn't showed his face in ages, leaving Sam to do all of the work. "Whatever," she muttered, walking away from the school.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked, flicking his blonde fringe out of his brown eyes.

"No."

"Just let me give you a ride," he said, catching up to her. "It's the least I could do for not helping out with the project."

She caught a glimpse of his genuinely sorry face and stopped for a moment, sighing before turning to the parking lot. He stopped her before she got too far and gestured her to follow him to the curb of the school.

When she saw his ride, she paused again, staring face to face with a shiny, red motorcycle.

"Don't be shy," Christopher smiled. "Here," he said, handing her a red and black helmet, "safety first."

She accepted the helmet but didn't get on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't say you rode a motorcycle," she stated.

She could feel him rolling his eyes behind his helmet. He got off of the fake leather seat and took the helmet from her hands, putting it on her head for her. Christopher got on the seat again as they both heard loud, _angry_ footsteps. They both raised their heads and watched as an unhappy Fenton walked right to them with crossed arms.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Getting a ride home," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His eyes narrowed considerably. "Not by him, on that."

"You don't decide who I get rides from and what I ride!" she yelled.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about everything, but you can't ride that with him," he said sternly.

"Watch me," she snapped, getting onto the motorcycle and clinging to Christopher a bit too tight for her already jealous boyfriend's comfort.

They rode off in the direction of her house before he could get another word in. He angrily glared at them as the two rode off toward her house, glued to the spot. He would have to 'investigate' this.

('.')…

The thrill was amazing to say the least; riding on the back of a motorcycle was different from flying with Danny- not as exciting, but just as fun.

"Having fun?" the brown eyed boy yelled over the roaring engine.

Normally, Sam would have protested and demanded that he use a different, more eco friendly vehicle, but she was having too much fun at the moment to argue. "Yeah!" she replied, equally loud.

When they reached the rather large Manson home, Sam got off the seat and handed the blonde his helmet back.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," he said, flashing a grin. "I'll be at science tomorrow by the way."

She gave a small smile back and walked inside.

**(A/N): I thought I'd just ruin Sam and Danny's relationship a little more by adding Christopher… sorry! But really, this chapter was only to show how dysfunctional their relationship is getting so yeah… Review please! **

**Btw, I'm thinking of changing my pen name... so if my name is one day something else, don't get confused! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom behind a bush, not wanting to be spotted by anyone and be slowed down. When he was done, he turned invisible and set off to find that blasted motorcycle. After a few minutes of searching, the young halfa spotted the red vehicle going faster than it should have down to Sam's house. He clenched his fist in annoyance when he saw Sam smile- actually smile- at the blond.

Frustrated, Danny phased through the roof of her house into her room. He transformed back into his human form and sat cross legged on her bed. How was he going to handle the situation? If he just apologized, nothing would ever be resolved; they'd just go back to fighting sooner or later. He sighed, wondering what he should do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shutting of the door. Sam walked into her room with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "What is it now, Danny?" she asked, visibly drained at the sight of him.

"Who was that guy?"

"Why do you need to know?" she snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, I don't know, because I'm your boyfriend?"

She snorted. "That doesn't give you any kind of claim over me; I don't have to tell you anything."

Danny sighed deeply. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I don't know- I just wanted to know who he was because I don't like you getting on motorcycles with random guys."

"But that's the thing, Danny! He _is _justa random guy. He's just some kid in my science class, ok?"

He nodded, got off the bed and walked toward her. "Look, Sam, you know I love you, right?" he asked, carrying on when he saw her nod. "And you love me too?"

The Goth just looked at him as if he'd just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Of course I do."

He took her hand, staring at the class ring he'd given her after the whole 'End of The World' fiasco. "Then why is it so easy to get in between us?" he asked, concentrating on her finger.

Sam's expression softened. "All couples fights, Danny. Just because we've been doing it more than usual doesn't mean anything." She leaned into his body and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I know I've been a jerk lately, but… I don't know; I've just been having a bad feeling lately."

"Because of Allyson?" he presumed.

She shook her head and closed her eyes in thought. "I don't know what it is... there's just this uneasy feeling around me."

He smirked. "There's always an uneasy feeling around you."

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up."

"So how are we going to resolve this?" Danny asked. "You know as long as you hate your sister, we're going to fight."

Sam's grin faded. "Maybe you should just stop bringing her up then," she growled.

"See?!" he exclaimed. "We literally _just_ made up!"

"We weren't fighting." She pulled herself away and sighed. "Maybe… maybe we should just take a break," she said, unintentionally letting a bit of sadness into her voice. "Like you said, all we do is fight, and we're both tired of it."

He blinked. "I wanted to _resolve_ this, Sam," he said taking a step closer to her, "not break up."

She took a step back. "Obviously there's something wrong here, Danny," she said, exasperated. "You didn't even trust me enough to let me get a ride from a guy who I have no interest in whatsoever, and spied on me with your ghost powers; you constantly bring up my sister and take her side- I don't know if we can _resolve_ any of that!"

"I don't not trust you," he defended, "I just didn't trust him with you."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I _do _trust you!" he shouted. "And I only bring her up because it would be better for the both of you if you made up!"

"Danny," Sam said.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered.

She nodded. "I know, but we're not working out. Maybe if we just take a step back, we can get back on track, but right now we're not going anywhere."

"We can work this out, Sam, we always have."

"This _is_ working it out."

He shook his head and turned around. "So we're broken up now?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know… is taking a break breaking up?"

He shrugged numbly.

"For now, let's just go back to when we were friends. We can deal with the drama later," she said, failing to give a convincing smile. The Goth took off her ring and halfheartedly handed it back to Danny Fenton. "Hold onto this for me."

He stared at it sadly before asking, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's only for a little while, right? We can manage."

He walked toward her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the residence with the ring.

**(A/N): Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that I updated it later than I said I would… It really has been a while (sorry bout that) but I'm planning to do it regularly since it's summer vacation, though, I kind of doubt I will… **

**I know this chapter was kind of upsetting, but I really think their relationship needed some clashing and I love writing break ups no matter how mutual they are so be ready for not-really-back-to-normal-friends in the next chapter! Tell me what you think about the not-really-a-break-up break up in the reviews please!**

**Btw I think you guys should go on tumblr and follow thatdpmoment cuz it's a really awesome blog.**

**And also, I would like to tell you guys that I got a tumblr too and that everyone should get a tumblr cuz tumblr is one of the best things ever… follow me, please! My username is millqs :)**


End file.
